Do You Love Me Back?
by AlphaWolfOfRed67
Summary: Gray loved Natsu but he knows his feelings are one sided. It takes almost drowning for him to find out what Natsu really thinks. (One Shot) Yaoi- GrayXNatsu
1. Chapter 1

A:N- first Chapter Grays P.O.V, second chapter is Natsu's. I love this pairing. It's just a short one shot of Gray confessing to Natsu. Does Natsu feel the same?

Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy tail or its characters! Just burrowing them for my own amusement haha

 ** _(Gray P.O.V)_**

The guild halls aura was much different. There was no arguing or pointless fighting taking place like usual. Instead, it was filled with lively cheers and shocked gasps as soon as their eyes landed on a very alive Lisanna. No one expected this day to be unlike any other and the moment we all walked into the doors, time stilled. The air went thick with silence before the quiet room was filled with surprized shouts of, "Lisanna," and shocked exclaims of, "We thought you were dead!"

Everyone's face lit up with happiness at seeing the girl we all thought was dead and rushed at her in fondness and admiration. I couldn't hold back the amused smirk at Elfman automatically going into big brother mood and punching the guys that got too close. I guess it was expected. Lisanna had been gone for years and her death left scars on everyone. Some were able to move on and others still held onto the pain and suffering of that day.

I wasn't really a close friend, Lisanna and I barely talked when we were younger. Every now and then we would start a conversation but it didn't last long. If anything she was closest to Natsu. The flaming idiot. I could remember she would always fawn over him and always seemed to stay attached to him like a bad thorn in his side. I didn't know what irritated me more. The fact she would always call Natsu her husband or how much time they seemed to spend together. It wasn't like I was jealous. I hated that overly confident lizard. So then why...?

My eyes traveled to the pink haired idiot. Lisanna was staring at him with a look of affection and cheeks as red as a blooming rose. Natsu, being the oblivious dimwit he was, didn't seem to notice just what look she was training on him. A part of me really wished Lisanna would have stayed in Edolas. As guilty as the thought made me, I really didn't care how bad of a thought it was. Still, I guess its to be expected. She still had lingering affection towards the dragon slayer.

Why the hell does that make me feel a pinch of sadness?

"Lisanna. I'm glad you're back. I was so worried." The master stated with a warm smile, greeting her back with kindness and affection in his voice.

Lisanna's attention went from Natsu to Makarov. It was a bated breath, everyone watching curiously, as tears began to steadily flow down her red cheeks and flung herself at the master, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her sobs were the only sound in the guild. Everyone was staring at the odd sight but with smiles plastered on their faces.

Mirajane and Elfman clung to each other. Both wore an expression of happiness and glassy orbs. They forced the unshed tears back knowing that there was no more reason to mourn but even in this happy moment it didn't demolish the pain of losing her those years ago. I knew they were the most effected. After having to believe their beloved sister was dead and bearing the pain of a harsh reality, now she was there. Alive and right where she belonged. Somehow, this scene, this heart wrenching sight, made my chest ache. I wasn't sure why the sudden flare of pain struck me so effectively, but it was enough to make me wince.

It reminded me alot of Ur. Except, my story didn't have such a happy ending. The day she died was the day my heart turned a little colder. I didn't even think that was possible. I had gotten so use to the bitter cold that being in a blizzard shirtless was like any other hot day. It didn't bother me but seeing her sacrifice herself the way she did, all because of me, was unbearable. The very memory still clung far in the back of my mind, resurfacing and clinging onto my subconscious like a bad cold. It was there to remind me of the day my recklessness cost me the one parent I had. I wasn't her son. She wasn't my mother but she was in my heart. She was the closest thing to family I ever had and because of my choice to take on Deliora, she was gone. In a blink of an eye, she was just gone.

One hand went to grip my shirt right over my heart and the other remained at my side, balling up into a fist. I gritted my teeth. Hard. Self-loathing and hate filled my mind. Lyon was right back then. I had gotten our teacher killed. I was the reason for her death. I couldn't even stand myself right now.

A firm weight found itself on my shoulder and my eyes- when had I even closed them- shot open to see Natsu looking at me strangely, his hand resting on my shoulder. "You okay popsicle?"

His eyes were hard, calculating as they stared into mine. Those eyes that were as hot as his fire, eyed me suspiciously and I wanted to melt under that intense gaze. Sighing, I knocked away his hand, trying my best to give him an annoyed look. "Im fine."

"If you say so." Natsu mumbled, one brow raised. It was obvious he didn't believe me.

Stupid flame brain. Why do you even care. I couldn't tell him how I felt. I don't think I ever could. I held his gaze and I saw a few emotions in his unwavering eyes. I wasn't sure what they were though. Disbelief? Curiosity? Concern? No. Natsu never showed concern towards me. We were always fighting, if anything people would think we hated each other. Maybe Natsu did. It was hard to tell what he was thinking and when we traded blows I could feel the effort in each one of his punches. We were rivals. Friends, to a messed up point considering how much we bickered but all the same. We watched out for each other. The entire guild protected each other when one of them was in danger. It was a normal action.

Fighting alongside Natsu, seeing him get hurt or pushing far past his limits, I found I felt something more than a love for a comrade. I don't know when it started, don't know how it began but, I fell for him. Natsu of all people. It was unheard of. Spending all that time in Edolas, watching Natsu's energy being sucked out of him, scared the hell out of me. Seeing him so vulnerable and unconscious sent a wave of concern and anger coursing through my veins that would make even Deliora quiver in fear.

He was so sure he had lost the annoying fire breathing idiot. He never wanted to feel that way again.

"Natsu!" Lisanna's excited voice knocked me from my trance in time to see her clutching Natsu's arm.

I rolled my eyes, biting down the jealousy bubbling up in my chest at seeing her so close to him. Natsu laughed and grabbed her arm. "Hey Lisanna. Good to have you back." He said with a toothy grin.

She giggled. "I know. I'm glad I am back. I've missed Fairy Tail! The real Fairy Tail."

Biting my lip, I turned around and walked out of the guild. The rain was still as heavy as before. It came down relentlessly and as soon as I planted my feet outside it hit me like tiny knives. It wasn't cold but I came down fast and hard. My clothes were already being soaked to the bone but right now I didn't care. I just wanted away from that no good salamander. I hated it. Seeing his that happy with someone who wasn't me. It was a fantasy, a desired dream that would never become reality. I will never know what it was like to be held by Natsu, to feel his remarkable heat against my skin or those lips against mine.

Shaking my head, I started running. I wanted away from those thoughts, to erase those images of being with Natsu. My feelings were pointless, my love for him just a one-sided delusion. It hurt too much, knowing it was just that. An illusion.

I was vaguely aware of my name being called but the rain came down like a waterfall, drowning out all other sounds. My hair stuck to my face, already drenched, as were my clothes. My shoes splashed in forming water puddles and I nearly lost my balance twice but quickly regained my composure. I kept running until my tired legs lead me to an angry river.

I looked down.

Just how long had it been raining? I wondered, watching the raging water speed by in a frenzy of splashes and swirls.

I took a step closer and regretted it immediately. The ground was soaked and unsafe. Squishy and slippery, my feet were knocked out from under me and I was falling, tumbling down the hill with amazing speed. Falling towards the fast flowing water that would swallow me whole and show me no mercy. Somehow, I wasn't that afraid. If anything, I was calm. Drowning didn't seem so bad. The guilt, the regret, all the emotions I felt up until the day Ur died, ate away at me every day. I wasn't given an ounce or mercy from those tainted thoughts, either. They haunted me, gripping me in never ending sorrow and despair. I deserved this. I deserved a slow, agonizing death.

As the water got closer, and my mind began to shut down, I thought about how Natsu would never know how I really feel about him. That bastard. Even in death, I still think about him and wonder what it would be like to embrace him with tender arms, to run my hand through that spiky hair. Just to touch his skin once without having to resort to fighting in order to get that little contact.

 _Natsu..._

My eyes closed and I was plunging into the cold water but before I was forced under I heard him. I heard my name being yelled over the unforgiving rain and the rushing water. It was loud and panicked but I was already under the current, being swept away.

"GRAY!"


	2. Chapter 2

A:N Sorry I didn't make it longer guys. It's just a small one shot. I might write more. Don't really know. Hope ya enjoyed it.

 ** _(Natsu POV)_**

I was surprised. To think Lisanna had been alive this whole time residing in a completely different universe. I was glad. When I first saw her in the other worlds Fairy Tail, I was hit with a strong sense of overwhelming relief. Seeing her brought back so many dormant memories I had pushed to the farthest corners of my mind. Losing her had hurt. It was so unexpected and completely heartbreaking. We were best friends and she was always there when I needed her. The fondest memory I have of her was when we found the egg that gave us Happy. We stayed with the egg day and night until it finally hatched into his companion today.

He's like a little bundle of happiness, she commented and I agreed. Looking at the small, blue cat I decided thats what his name would be. Happy.

I smiled at the long ago memory. It was still clear and was as if it happened only yesterday. I stared at the scene in front of me. Everyone welcomed her with open arms, gathering around to give her hugs and 'welcome homes'. Though, some of the guys got knocked to the floor by elfman as soon as they got near her.

It had me itching for a fight. My eyes swept over the guild hall until I found Gray. He was away from everyone else and I noticed something out of the ordinary. His eyes somehow looked...sad? My brows furrowed in slight confusion. Why did he look so detached?

"Lisanna. I'm glad you're back. I was so worried." The masters voice had me looking over to him only to see him on the ground and Lisanna crying.

I smiled. It was good to have her back. However, my attention quickly went back to the ice mage. It was unsettling, seeing the ice brain so silent. Just when I was about to walk over to him he did something that put my hairs on edge. Gray, usually collected and lively, was gripping his chest as if he were in pain. His hand balled into a fist and I couldn't help the concern that formed for my rival. I filled the short distance between us and slowly I placed my hand to his shoulder.

Gray was tense. I could feel it through his clothing. It didn't settle my worry. Yeah, I was worried. I may fight with him, start arguments and let my fists do the talking but I cared about him. I didn't like the pale color of his skin, either. Something was wrong but I didn't know what.

His eyes snapped open and we locked eyes. I could see so many emotions in them. Sadness being the main one but why was he sad? Lisanna was alive. They all were and safely back in Magnolia. Something about that sorrowful look made my stomach queasy. I wasn't used to seeing Gray look so defeated.

I left my hand perched on his shoulder. "You okay popsicle?" I asked easily, hiding the concern I felt. Was he sick or something?

It surprised me when Gray simply knocked away my hand with a, "I'm fine," as an answer. Usually it would have started some kind of banter when I called him popsicle.

My eyes narrowed. Something was wrong with Gray.

"If you say so." I didn't know what was going on with him but I was going to find out.

I was about to ask him why he looked upset when Lisanna said my name, throwing her arm around mine. It reminded me of when we were little. I couldn't help but look at her. It was hard not to. She was gone then she wasn't. Lisanna was right there, alive and once again in our lives as if she never left. It was still a shock for me as well as some of the others in the guild. Everyone was more than happy to have her home regardless. Mirajane and Elfman were over joyed and I don't recall ever seeing them cry that much. Not since the funeral that was held for her.

"Hey Lisanna. Good to have you back." I stated, smiling at her.

She returned the smile. Lisanna laughed. "I know. I'm glad I am back. I've missed Fairy Tail! The real Fairy Tail." She replied softly.

"Good. Don't go leaving on us again. Got it?"

Lisanna nodded. "I won't."

She let go of my arm and walked back over to her siblings. I watch as Mirajane held her arms out for Lisanna to jump back into her waiting arms. Elfman also wrapped his sisters in a firm embrace as they soaked in each others presence.

Now. Gray.

I turned only to see Gray was no longer there. Even as I looked around I noticed he was no where in sight. An uneasy feeling washed over me. I couldn't place what it was but it was enough to have me moving towards the door. Even though I couldn't read minds, I knew something was wrong with Gray. It was still raining, pouring more like it. At first I didn't see Gray but then I got a glimpse of something blue and realized it was him. He was a little ways away. Why was he running?

I ran after him. "Gray!" I called him but the ice for brains didn't give a sign that he heard me.

In next few seconds I watched Gray stop. Then to my surprize he slipped on the slippery grass that the rain had caused, tumbling down and out of sight. I sped up, panic giving me an extra boost. I could hear the raging water and knew there was a river at the bottom. On any other day it wasn't that much to be concerned about but with as much rain that showered down, and the sound of the pounding waves, it was more than a little dangerous.

I made to where Gray was previously standing to see him hit the water.

"GRAY!" His eyes were closed, expression peaceful. Too peaceful and that made me angry. It was as if he was waiting for the water to devour him, like he wanted it to-

No. Gray wouldn't want that. He wouldn't want to die. So why did he look so contempt for the water to take him?

Grays body disappeared, completely engulfed by the destructive water and I felt a fire grow inside him. It lit itself a blaze and turned into a inferno of anger. I will not let Gray be taken from him. I had to protect him! My inner dragon roared in both rage and worry as I leapt from the ground and into the water. As soon as the water touched my skin I felt a small shiver. It wasn't that cold but enough to send small tremors up my spine. I could feel the harsh pull of the current trying to push me under but my determination to find gray was greater than tide.

I looked around frantically, squinting my eyes. The water wasn't that clear, mixed with mud, making it slightly harder to see. The water boiled around when I failed to find Gray. My fire was becoming increasingly unstable and then I saw it. Dark blue hair and I reached in that direction, swimming towards it until I saw Grays pale face.

My eyes widened in fear at seeing him unmoving.

I gripped his arm and pulled him to my chest, holding him tight until I broke the surface. The air supplied my lungs with oxygen but Gray remained a motionless lump in my arms. He didn't move and my heart just stopped. He couldn't be...

I got us both back to land. I pulled Grays limp form onto the ground and laid him flat on his back. My hands were shaking. I stared at Grays face. The color was completely drained from his usual bright appearance. His mouth was slack, eyes closed as if he were just simply sleeping. Except he wasn't. No puffs of air left his parted lips nor did his chest rise and fall. I shook his shoulders.

"Gray? Gray! Wake up! You cant-" My voice cracked and I didn't realize tears were rolling down my face, mixing with the heavy rain.

Tilting his head back slightly, I placed my mouth over his. I didn't hesitate. All that was on my mind was saving Gray. He couldn't be gone. I won't let him die! Stupid ice princess! Wake up!

I blew air into his lungs, ignoring the taste of foul water. Grays chest mechanically rose and fell with each breath that was forced back into him. "Stupid. Damned ice cube! Breath!" I screamed, pressing down hard on his chest before going back to providing him with the air he so desperately needed.

Nothing was working and I could feel the grief start to hit me like a fret train. Even as my arms started to get tired and my body started to shake, I didn't stop. Desperation and pleading. That's what I went on. Desperate for Gray to pull in air, pleading because I couldn't lose him. I haven't even told him-

My mouth was on his when I heard the most beautiful sound. The taste of water in my mouth didn't even register as Gray gave a shuddering breath and went into a fit of coughs. I quickly turned him over to his side. A deep sigh of relief left my throat. Gray spit out a mouthful of water. He was panting with extortion.

It took him a few minutes to finally look at me. He was no longer coughing and his breathing was slightly back to normal.

"Nat...Natsu?" Gray rasped.

"You. What the hell were you thinking!" I yelled angrily at him, the fear of what almost happened still there.

Gray laid on his back, staring at me. His eyes were half slits and I could see the sadness still swimming in them. I couldn't tell what he was thinking and that bothered me. Maybe more than the silence did. I hated seeing his eyes filled with pain. Pain that I couldn't take away. I wasn't expecting the words that left his mouth. "I...love you Natsu."

My breath hitched and my body went rigid. The words were soft, said almost in a mumble but they were loud in my ears. Gray loved me? He felt the same way? Then why did he look as if he expected rejection?

"Gray." I reached towards him and in a second had him in my arms. His body went tense before relaxing in my hold.

"I love you, too." I pulled back, our noses touching and though the sadness hadn't completely faded from his dark orbs, there was happiness shinning slightly brighter. I saw the small confusion and shock in his expression.

I leaned in and met his lips with mine. It was a gentle touch and I could feel him melting into the kiss...


End file.
